


Cardiac Security

by ByTheDawn



Series: ...And Other Stories [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested work; inspired by this [<a href="http://i-heart-mean-girls.tumblr.com/post/82005288022/i-think-regina-made-the-wrong-choice-in-cardiac">x</a>]</p><p>Canon!Regina made the wrong choice in cardiac security.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardiac Security

“What do _you_ want?” Granny grumbled as Regina walked into the diner a minute to closing time. The older woman had already turned off the lights, had set the upturned chairs on the tables, and had cleaned every inch of her kitchen. Her feet were hurting, her back was killing her, and the last thing she needed was a visit from Madam Mayor, Queen Regina.

“Relax, I won’t stay long. I have a favour to ask of you.” Regina replied, meeting her sass easily. Granny huffed.

“Well, that would be the day. I thought you didn’t like my lasagne?” She bit back, and Regina smirked, scooting out one of the barstools and sitting down. She flipped her hair to the side and crossed her legs elegantly before responding.

“I don’t; I know you have it imported and it tastes like it too.” She answered venomously, but there was a twitch of a smile to the corner of red-painted lips, and Granny lay down the cloth she had been wiping down the counter with, looming over said counter as she finally gave Regina her undivided attention.

“You didn’t come here to insult my cooking, so spit it out already.” She warned, and Regina sighed, suddenly looking a tiny bit nervous under that carefully moulded façade. Granny found herself intrigued by current events despite her resistance to them.

“Alright, You know what will happen tonight. My… sister—” The word did not leave Regina’s lips easily. “…has thrown the gauntlet and I really have no other option than to accept her challenge. Now, my mother may not have been the most loving of women, and surely she had her fair share of secrets, but she did teach me one thing—and that is never to bring your heart to a witch fight.”

From her purse, Regina produced a leather clutch that she placed between them on the counter, a minute tremor to her hand that Granny never the less picked up on. She arched an eyebrow. 

“The favour is as follows: I want you to keep my heart safe while I battle her. Depending on tonight’s events, it might just be for tonight, it might last longer than that, I can’t tell. All you would have to do is make sure that no harm comes to it and that Zelena does not get her green claws on it.” Regina answered her evenly, but the younger brunette refused to meet her eyes until she was done speaking, indicating this took quite a lot out of her to ask.

“And why, pray, would I place myself in harm’s way for you?” Granny asked around a snort, and Regina sighed, eyes now drilling into hers.

“Because I’m asking you, because you are the only one who would not raise immediate suspicion and could still defend my heart if needed.” Regina answered her, and Granny laughed.

“You know, Regina, this sounds strangely romantic, handing me your heart and all?” She sassed, and anger flashed over the features before her. In one fluid motion, Regina was off of the chair, had grabbed a hold of the purse and was heading out of the diner without another word. A pang of guilt settled into Granny’s heart as she watched her go, and she sighed.

“Wait… Wait!” She called out, defeated. Regina slowed but did not turn around. “Alright, fine. Give me the purse. Come on, don’t make me reconsider.”

As Regina turned, Granny stuck out her hand, waving her fingers to beckon Regina to her and hand over the bag—two things the taller brunette did, abide reluctantly.

“Thank you.” Regina said quietly, and the gratitude—could there be gratitude without a heart in that chest?—did not seem faked or in any way doctored. Granny nodded, holding on to the bag tightly. They looked upon each other for a few, quiet, moments and Granny sighed.

“You’re welcome, child.” She said, not unkindly, and Regina swallowed heavily. Settling into some good, old-fashioned, sass to lift the emotional weight off of the moment, Granny continued. “Good luck out there tonight. Try not to get yourself killed, alright? Very few people here order that expensive salad you seem so fond of. It would be bad for business if you croaked.”

“I’ll certainly try to stay alive so your dingy establishment can stay afloat.” Regina answered her with equal zest, and Granny huffed, nodding as she straightened herself out, one hand to the small of her smarting back, and the other still around supple leather that held something very precious, indeed. As she watched Regina head out into the twilight, Granny sighed and increased her grip a little bit.

“Now where did I leave that crossbow?” She questioned absentmindedly as the door fell shut, opting to focus on that rather than the events to come which—Granny was well aware—would undoubtedly leave far more of an impact on the heartless brunette than said brunette was letting on.


End file.
